Judas
by xXAliceOliveraXx
Summary: What happens when you die? What if you went to an alternate universe? What if an Evil Corporation Leader wanted you to rule the world with him? What if your heart belonged elsewhere? What if you loved Judas?  DLDR. AU and AR. More description in 1st CH.


**Judas. **

**Takes Place After RE:Afterlife.**

**Chapter One: I'm just a Holy fool, oh baby he's so cruel**

_**Alice/Chris Alice/ Wesker Chris/Jill Claire/Luther and of course Alice/Carlos**_

**A/N: I do not own Resident Evil or the characters from the movie, I do not own the song Judas by Lady GaGa. However since its my new favorite song I have decided to write a fanfiction revolving around these three pairs. Pretty much we'll see where it goes from here. Wish me luck. Its gonna be fun writing all these pairings. It's probably going to turn into an Alternate Universe or Alternate Reality. I wish I could bring Matt and Rain into this but this is already a lot on my plate. I am working on another RE Movies Fanfic already so here it goes. Please read and review, if you don't like it then don't read it. Constructive criticism is always favored. Also even though the song inspired me there will only be small references to it.  
><strong>

Alice was asleep next to Chris whom she had just confessed her attraction to. She felt that she was betraying her love for Carlos but he was dead and he wasn't coming back no matter what. It had been three weeks since they saved Arcadia from the Umbrella Corporation, and Jill Valentine. Her former friend was a formidable foe, she couldn't believe that Umbrella had injected Jill with that scarab spider mind control thing. Just as Alice was going to knock Jill out so she could take the device from her chest, Chris pushed her out of the way and did it himself. Alice didn't understand why neither did Claire, Chris said he had his reasons, so the girls dropped it from there.

Alice was having a dream, and she kept twitching, Chris looked down at the woman he realized he had just committed to and then looked over at the girl he loved. He laid down next to Alice and closed his eyes, Jill would remember him eventually. He fell asleep holding Alice who was twitching in her sleep.

_She was standing on a bridge out looking a beautiful valley, she was wearing a dark seductive purple satin dress that flowed down way past her feet. She heard footsteps and turned around to see a man walking towards her. She looked back towards the valley and felt the man put his arms around her waist._

"_Hello Alice…What do you think of this world?" The voice asked, Alice could sense the familiarity and the danger but she couldn't place it. She sighed and relaxed into the mans arms._

"_Its quite beautiful…If only it was real and not a dream." She looked at the streams and the greenery and a tear fell from her cheek._

"_For you Alice, I could make anything possible. I could bring you the world, I could return Carlos to you. For I am god." Alice stiffened at the words, she turned around and saw red eyes glowing._

She jumped up holding her knife, she saw an arm around her and looked down to see Chris Redfield sleeping. Alice slid out of his arms and walked out of the room, they were still on the ship, the world was still hellish, and there was a demonic force pushing her towards the edge, the bastard had found a way into her dreams.

"Shit." She rubbed her eyes and walked towards Luther who was walking out of the control center. Luther smiled as Alice walked towards him, she returned his smile halfheartedly. He cocked his head and raised his eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" Alice nodded.

"Yeah. I just had a weird dream, which is even weirder because I usually don't dream."

"Yeah. I know what you mean…How's Claire?" Alice then remembered, Jill had fractured Claire's arm pretty badly.

"She's getting better, she's healing quite rapidly. Its amazing." Luther smiled and wiped his hands on his pants.

"That's good." He walked into the control center and Alice followed him.  
>"When are you going to tell her?" Luther tensed up, "I know how you feel about her. Once you arrived here in the heat of the battle with two other survivors in tow, you immediately went to Claire's side to fight beside her. I knew a man who would fight beside me till the end of the world…which kind of happened." She thought about Carlos, it was so long ago but she could still feel his lips on hers, and his arms wrapped around her tightly and so fierce.<p>

"What happened to him?" Luther broke her concentration on the past, she looked up at him.

"He was betrayed. A friend of ours named Loyd Jefferson Wade, or LJ as we called him, was bitten. He survived for days, he avoided me, because back then I could tell if someone was infected." Luther nodded, she had told him all about Umbrella's experimentation's on her. "Well when we were in Vegas, we were fighting this new strain of zombies that were created by using my blood, and K-Mart was being chased by one of them so she hid in one of our vehicles, where LJ was, he died and changed and tried to bite her. Carlos…" She felt the name roll off of her tongue and she felt a tear roll down her cheek. "He saved K-Mart. Being bitten on the arm…which was the second time." Her sentences were becoming tangled, at least in her mind she didn't know if Luther understood her. "I…I…I…I should have been able to prevent it, I should have talked to LJ and figured out that he was sick, Carlos should have come with me so we could have gotten some of the antivirus. So many things went wrong that day, I know K-Mart blames herself for the loss of Carlos…but I blame myself."

"So did he turn?" Luther was rubbing Alice's shoulder, she didn't seem like the kind of woman to cry but if she was then it meant she was going to be open to him and that strengthened their bond.  
>"No. He wouldn't come with me to get the antivirus, because we needed to get to Alaska which was were the Arcadia was but to break into the fortress we needed a diversion, Carlos volunteered himself. He took the tanker that had the gas in it and he drove it and flipped it and then blew the tanker, himself, and quite a few of the undead. I kissed him before he got into the tanker and I promised him…" She wiped her eyes and smiled as Luther gave her a bottle of water, "I promised him I would bring these bastards down."<p>

"You'll keep your promise to him." Luther took a sip of his water and smiled, "I know you will." Alice looked at him and then the sky through the window.

"You go get some sleep, I'll keep watch." Luther nodded and turned to leave and Alice said, "Luther…If I were you. I'd tell her as soon as possible, you never know how long you have on this planet. You don't want to live a life of what ifs." Luther nodded, gave Alice a sad smile and headed to the bunks. Alice walked outside and looked up at the moon and the sky.

"Carlos…I know your out there, I know you can hear me. I'm sorry…I need to move on, you'll always have my heart. Please forgive me." She closed her eyes and thought about Carlos and what he looked like, she could see him, his chocolate brown eyes, his handsome smile and his beautiful face. She felt the wind rush around her in a tender embrace and heard in the wind. _'Alice…'_

Chris woke up to see Alice gone from his arms, things had happened so fast. Alice, Claire, Luther, and he saved the Arcadia from Umbrella and had declared that the ship was theirs, Alice knew that Wesker wasn't dead and if she believed it then he was going to trust her. He looked and saw Luther holding a fragile Claire in his arms as they slept, Chris felt as an older brother that he was the only one who could protect Claire from everything but he knew in his heart that this man was going to protect Claire as much as Chris would. He smiled as Claire nestled closer to Luther and Luther's arms tightened about Claire. For a moment in time things hadn't come to the end of the world. Chris then looked at Jill, her blond hair framed about her face. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, and then got up and walked out to where Alice was. She was leaning against the bars surrounding the deck, she was looking up at the sky.

Chris knew he wanted to hold her and protect her, but his past with Jill was just so strong, he frowned guiltily because he had kissed sleeping Jill. In his heart he was betraying Jill by holding Alice, but in his mind he was betraying Alice, by kissing Jill. He walked up behind Alice, she turned to him and smiled.

"Hey. You left the bunks I see." Chris said as he hugged her.

"Yeah. I had a dream." She pulled away from him, he was used to it by now, they had been sailing for three weeks and known each other for four. He felt as though he knew her very well by now. So much had happened, Claire remembered him finally, Luther saved Claire from Jill, Jill. Jill had returned and tore open old wounds in his heart, and then there was Alice, and the stolen moment. It had happened when they were eating, he was supposed to replace Alice on watch, when he came to her she was eating and silently crying to herself. When he hugged her to comfort her, they looked at each other and kissed one another. They went into the control center and things began to get hot and heavy. Next thing they knew they were cuddling at night and sharing secret moments and kisses when no one was around.

"A dream." He asked, "I remember what it was like to have a dream."

Alice chuckled, "Yeah. This was a strange one, I was standing on a bridge over looking a beautiful scenery, and I don't remember the rest…" She lied. Chris just nodded taking it at face value.

"Well since I'm awake, I'll take over watch." Alice nodded and walked back to the bunks. She wouldn't go into a dream sleep. She'd just dose. It had been two hours since the dream but she could still feel it. She closed her eyes.

_She awoke on the grass, she sat up and looked around, and saw someone she thought she would never see again. She stood up, her dress was different this time, it was a azure blue dress that had a deep v-neck and went to about her knees. She ran to the man, he was tall, in a button up white shirt, his black hair had grey streaks in it, his black slacks made it look like he had just come home from the office. "CARLOS!" She yelled. He didn't look up, but instead continued playing catch with a small boy, who looked like him but had ice blue eyes. She then saw herself, walk up to Carlos and the boy, she was pregnant._

"_I see you've returned." Alice froze, "You're wondering what you are seeing?" _

"_Yes. I am." Alice nodded her eyes still wide at the scene playing before her._

"_Well, its quite simple, due to the mutations from the T-Virus, I have the ability to show you what Carlos is seeing right now." Alice raised an eyebrow, cautious not to look behind her. Wesker, she knew it was him, he was the only man who had been able to semi bond with the T-Virus, and now his powers seemed to be growing._

"_Carlos is dead." She choked out.  
>"Yeeeessss." Wesker said in a condescending tone, "He is. This is his heaven. He can not see you because you aren't dead. As I am not. Therefore this is just a glimpse of what life could have been if your crafty partner Spence Parks, hadn't of released the T-Virus in the Hive." Alice flinched. "Carlos is living in an alternate universe, in world where none of this happened. Sure the universe you're living in now, is without him, he doesn't remember it. But he is the same Carlos you know, his fighter instincts are still there and see in this Universe you are his wife and the mother of his children." Alice felt a pain in her heart, "You see thanks to the T-Virus, I have the ability to go back in time and into future." To prove his point he motioned with his hand and went into the past with her by his side. The scenery changed to colonial times, a man who looked like Chris Redfield was walking towards a dark haired woman, who looked like Jill.<em>

"_What are you doing to them." Wesker smiled at Alice's outburst._

"_Why nothing. I cannot change the past, these are past lives of Project Valentine and Redfield." He hissed the last name. "You see Alice, as you are sleeping with Chris in all reality, his heart does not belong to you, just as yours doesn't belong to him." Alice nodded, that was the reason, Chris was Jill's soul mate, just as Carlos' was hers._

"_This is just a dream." Wesker laughed cruelly. _

"_You silly woman. This is the spiritual plane, it connects all the realms to each other." Wesker then said, "For some reason, probably because you bonded successfully with the T-Virus, you can connect to it as well as I can. Which makes you a powerful ally." The scenery changed back to the bridge from the first time she was there. Alice gasped and held onto the bridge for support._

"_What makes you think we'll ever be allies? You and your corporation are the reason why the world is the way it is."  
>"Your partner whom you thought you loved, is the reason why things are so bad."<br>"You re-opened the Hive." Wesker's eyes turned red. _

"_Have it your way. Alice think of the possibilities. With you by my side, we could remold the world into our image."  
>"So you've gone from trying to eat me to wanting me to rule the world with you." Wesker spun her around and caressed her face. She shuddered and Wesker's eyes changed back to blue. <em>

"_Yes."_

Alice opened her eyes, she looked around, the bunks were empty, meaning that the sun was up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, it was just a dream. It was a ridiculous concept to believe that when you died, you got moved to an alternate universe.

"Ridiculous." She muttered to herself as she left the room.

_Carlos was driving home from work when he heard a voice. "Carlos…I know your out there, I know you can hear me. I'm sorry…I need to move on, you'll always have my heart. Please forgive me." He thought it sounded like Alice, he shook his head, it was a silly thought that he could hear his wife asking to move on. He drove into the driveway and opened the car door in time to hear a small voice._

"_Daaaaaaaaaadddddddyyyyyyyy!" He was tackled by a fast child, he fell into the grass and laughed. "I missed yew daddy."_

"_I missed you too Darien." He rubbed the child's head. The little boy whizzed around him talking a mile a minute, Carlos walked up the stairs with his briefcase and the boy and into the house. He saw Alice and hugged and kissed his wife, he was home. But he felt something in the back of his mind, something wasn't right, was he in the right life? Why when he looked at Alice, he couldn't remember meeting her? Or remember the birth of Darien, he only remembered about 19 months of his life with Alice and Darien. There was something he couldn't place. Dinner was normal, Darien yakked about his first week of school, Alice gossiped about the neighbors. He was used to the gossip but now that he thought about it, he always thought Alice was tougher and didn't care for gossip. Then came catch, they were playing catch outside, then he felt a familiar presence, he heard his name in his head being shouted. _

"_CARLOS!" He paused for only a brief second and then continued playing catch. He gave Darien a bath, and read him 'The Hungry Elephant Eats A Peanut' Then put him to bed. He went to his office and worked on some important papers that his boss Albert Wesker had given him. When he finally went to the bedroom, Alice was snoring quietly, he changed into pajamas's and laid in bed with his wife. He held her and closed his eyes, the last thought in his mind was, a flash of the woman he loved fighting monsters and a shot of a red head, a blond teenage, a dark haired woman in a blue tube top, a blond man working on computers, a black man with custom made guns, and himself dressed in armor kissing the woman he loved before an explosion…_

TO BE CONTINUED!

Judas. Takes Place After RE:Afterlife.

Chapter One: I'm just a Holy fool, oh baby he's so cruel

Alice/Chris Alice/ Wesker Chris/Jill Claire/Luther and of course Alice/Carlos

**A/N: I do not own Resident Evil or the characters from the movie, I do not own the song Judas by Lady GaGa. As you can see I've gone the AU/AR route. I know that Wesker in reality wouldn't have a powertrip lust thing with Alice. Luther and Claire would probably never hook up, and Wesker wouldn't have the ability to go back and forth in time. That's why its called Fan Fiction, Its not supposed to be entirely reality. I'm gonna mark this as an Alice and Carlos story even though its much deeper than that. :D **


End file.
